1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is the utilization of highly anisotropic magnetic nanofiber composite (MNC) with multiple possible applications, including non-reciprocal microwave devices, such as a circulator, phase shifter, filter and other components applicable to wireless communications.
2. Background of the Invention
In various embodiments, the invention provides a substrate which can be used in non-reciprocal devices, such as circulators in place of ferrite materials.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises a nanofiber composite enabling the smallest possible physical profile for devices such as circulators. The nanofiber elements of the composite are arranged to result in optimized characteristics and allow for design and implementation of non-reciprocal devices without a bulky permanent bias magnet and a bulky ferrite magnetic core.
Traditionally, due to limitations inherent in materials, non-reciprocal devices were built with magnetic ferrite cores. In the instant invention, the magnetic loading of magnetic nanofiber composites optimize the response of the non-reciprocal device while minimizing device space requirements.
A need exists in the art for a device that can accommodate various microwave signals and form a non-reciprocal device such as a circulator without relying on solid ferrite cores. The magnetic nanofiber composites can also be used to form antennas and absorbers.